The mighty Three
by Tigermieze
Summary: HPxDMxBZ Oneshot Draco und Blaise sind von ihren bisherigen Eroberungen gelangweilt. Sie können einfach jeden haben und suchen eine Herausforderung. Die finden sie in Harry...


**The mighty Three**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix. Die Charaktere und die Umgebung sind Eigentum von JKR und die Idee von diversen anderen Storys, Filmen und TV-Serien. Ich habe also alles irgendwo zusammengeklaut, in einen großen Kessel geschmissen und kräftig umgerührt. Das Ergebnis könnt ihr da unten lesen.

One-shot

**Pairing**: HP/DM/BZ

**Zeit**: Irgendwann im siebten Jahr

**Warnungen:** PWP, Slash, Lemon, Threesome, OCC, keine Liebe – Romantik – Kitsch, ziemlich realitätsfern

Diese Story ist ab achtzehn. Und ich habe sie auch so geschrieben. Soll heißen, die Sprache ist nicht gerade die gepflegteste, die Umgangsformen sind nicht immer nett und es passieren Sachen, die die Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien sicher nicht für angebracht für Kinder und Jugendliche halten würde. Mir ist allerdings sehr klar, dass alle unter achtzehn, gerade weil ich das jetzt gesagt habe, sich mit voller Begeisterung in diese Geschichte stürzen werden. Aber da habt ihr Pech gehabt! Die Jugend ist schon so schrecklich verdorben, dass ich stark bezweifle, dass hier auch nur irgendwas Neues drin ist... Ich muss es schließlich wissen... Ich gehöre zu den unter-achtzehn-jährigen... Allerdings nicht mehr lange... Dann... ja dann... ist die Herrschaft endlich mein... Muhahaha... räusper lächel Ihr wisst, was ich meine...

**Nein, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Zum Ende wird es hart. Leute die wissen, dass sie nicht auf harten Sex stehen, sollten diese Geschichte dann besser ganz auslassen. Auch wird es sehr unrealistisch. Da ist meine Fantasie wohl mit mir durchgegangen.**

**Widmung:** Lara Lynx, meine süße kleine Mausi. Das ist eine Kombi aus verspätetem Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenk. Außerdem haben mich dein Betteln und deine Story erst auf das Ganze hier gebracht!

Kommentar: Um euch gleich jede Hoffnung zu nehmen, es wird keine Fortsetzung geben! Das ist ein Meisterwerk und es verdient, als das betrachtet zu werden! Jegliche Weiterführung wäre eine Beleidigung... Oh ja, ich denke gar nicht daran, mein Können irgendwelchen Höfflichkeitsfloskeln unterzuordnen und mich in Bescheidenheit zu üben! Ich bin ein verdammtes Genie und ihr habt das zu würdigen. Ich will, dass ihr alle niederkniet vor meinem überragenden Intellekt.

Des Weiteren erwarte ich Reviews. Doch ich werde jetzt nicht, wie so viele Großartige vor mir, um diese betteln. Entweder ihr erkennt, welches Geschenk ich euch mit dieser kleinen Erzählung gemacht habe oder eben nicht. Solltet ihr beschlossen haben, mir zu sagen, was für ein großartiger Mensch ich doch bin, dann macht das bitte ausführlich. Jedes Review unter fünf Sätzen wird von mir gelöscht. Lobeslieder, Heiratsanträge und Ähnliches sind gern gesehen und sehr erwünscht. Kritik könnt ihr auch gleich stecken lassen. Ich bin PERFEKT! Habt ihr Matschbirnen das verstanden?

Da wir nun die Bedingungen geklärt hätten, solltet ihr jetzt mit dem Lesen beginnen. Es wird euer wertloses Leben verändern!

°+°+°+°

Freitag. 12.50 Uhr. Letzte Stunde der Woche. Die Frisur von Draco Malfoy sitzt. Wie könnte sie auch nicht, wenn sie seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten bewundernd durch einen Spiegel von ihrem Besitzer angestarrt und Haar für Haar zurecht gelegt wurde? Seine blauen Augen wurden dadurch nur noch mehr betont. Von seiner aristokratischen Blässe hob sich sein roter Mund dezent, aber bestimmend ab. Diese Lippen formten das strahlendste Lächeln der gesamten Schule. Ja, er sah einfach toll aus. Nicht umsonst war er einer der ‚mächtigen Drei'.

Ihr wisst nicht, was ‚Die mächtigen Drei' sind? Ganz einfach. Die drei beliebtesten Junggesellen Hogwarts'. Er, Draco Malfoy, war einer davon. Sein Aussehen wurde von jedem bewundert und seine Kühle Art war mehr als bekannt. Er war der Eisprinz von Slytherin. Außerdem war er durch seine einschlägigen Bettgeschichten bekannt.

Natürlich nahm der Erbe des Malfoyvermögens nicht jeden. Nein, nur Schüler, die über einen reinblütigen Stammbaum verfügten, kamen in den Genuss seines göttlichen Astralkörpers. Ob das nun Männlein oder Weiblein war, war ihm dabei völlig egal. Die Reinheit des Blutes zählte.

Der nächste von den ‚Drei' war Blaise Zabini. Langes schwarzes Haar, blasse Haut, Augen von dem tiefen blau des Meeres und das Gesicht eines Engels. Dass sein Verhalten nicht seinem Aussehen entsprach, war ebenfalls bekannt. Er vögelte wirklich alles, was ihm über den Weg lief. Auch gab es Gerüchte, dass seine guten Noten nicht alleine durch sein schulisches Können zustande gekommen waren.

Wenn man sich so oft in der Horizontalen befindet, muss man wohl schon einmal die ein oder andere nächtliche ‚Strafarbeit' verrichten, um seinen Notendurchschnitt bei 1,3 zu halten.

Der dritte im Bunde war kein geringerer als Harry Potter. Der Gute hatte letztes Jahr den alten Voldi endgültig platt gemacht. Wie er das geschafft hatte, war ein absolutes Geheimnis. Eines Morgens verließ er in aller Herrgottsfrühe die Schule und kam am Nachmittag blutüberströmt in die Halle mit der Aussage: „Voldemort ist tot. Ich habe ihn den Arsch aufgerissen und mit einem Tritt in die Fresse direkt in die Hölle geschickt."

Seitdem hat sich der Goldjunge mächtig verändert. Dank des mysteriösen Todes von Voldemort liefen ihm die Mädchen und auch die Jungen nur so hinterher. Er war bekannter denn je zuvor.

Durch den ganzen Rummel um seine Person hatte er begonnen, auf sein Äußeres zu achten. Er hatte neue Klamotten, die sich an seinen durchtrainierten Körper schmiegten, seine Brille war verschwunden und seine Haare wurden durch Gel gebändigt.

Doch so viele Verehrer er auch hatte, bis jetzt hatte er mit noch niemandem etwas angefangen. Es hieß sogar, er wäre noch Jungfrau. Das machte ihn natürlich nur noch mysteriöser und attraktiver.

Das waren sie, ‚Die mächtigen Drei'. Und zwei von diesen drei saßen zurzeit in Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Draco, das nervt! Deine scheiß Haare sehen perfekt aus. So wie jeden Tag!", sagte Blaise Zabini nur halbherzig. Inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass sein Freund sehr um seine Erscheinung besorgt war. Doch man konnte es ja wenigstens noch mal versuchen.

Draco überging es einfach, da Blaise gesagt hatte, seine Haare wären perfekt. Stattdessen fragte er ihn: „Hast du schon Pläne für heute Abend?"

„Jap, ich werde mich mit Danny Fentscher auf dem Astronomieturm treffen", sagte Blaise, als würden sie sich über das Wetter unterhalten. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Lucien Michaud unten in den Kerkern", antwortete Draco nicht ohne etwas Stolz in der Stimme.

Blaise überlegte kurz, doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis. „Doch nicht etwa der Lucien Michaud, von dem es heißt, dass seine Familie direkte Nachfahren von Rowina Ravenclaw sein sollen? Der ist doch schon seit zwei Jahren mit so einer Hufflepuff zusammen."

„Ja, genau der. Nur was er nicht weiß, ist, dass diese kleine, nur so nebenbei ebenfalls reinblütige, Hufflepuff ihn gleich verlassen wird, weil sie der festen Überzeugung ist, dass ich unsterblich in sie verliebt sei und sie heiraten werde, sobald wir von der Schule sind. Der arme Lucien wird natürlich sehr bestürzt darüber sein. Und ich werde ihn heute Abend trösten müssen", erzählte Draco.

Beide hatten währenddessen schon begonnen einzupacken, da die Stunde gleich zu Ende war. Professor Binns bekam von der ganzen Sache ja sowieso nichts mit. Er führte gerade einen seiner Monologe über irgendwelche Werwolfjagden im 16. Jahrhundert.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Dass du dir immer so viel Arbeit machen musst..."

„Es macht mir eben Spaß. Was ist denn bitteschön so spannend an einer einfachen schnellen Nummer. Die kann ich jederzeit und überall haben. Doch wenn ich etwas Arbeit habe und es mir erst erkämpfen muss, ist es viel befriedigender. Dann weiß ich, dass ich es verdient habe", versuchte Draco es seinem Freund inzwischen wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal zu erklären.

„Ich finde, du wurdest als Baby sicher des Öfteren mal fallen gelassen. Ich habe nichts gegen einen spontanen Quickie in der Besenkammer. Solche Dinge retten immer wieder meinen Tag", sagte er.

Es klingelte, die Stunde war beendet und alle verließen so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer. Draco und Blaise gingen nach unten in die Kerker zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Beide mussten sich für ihre Dates noch fertig machen.

°+°+°+°

Harry saß in einem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin und döste vor sich hin. Das Buch, welches auf seinen Beinen lag, las er schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr. Die Theorie von Zauberkunst war aber auch so was von langweilig. Da konnte man gar nicht anders als einzuschlafen.

So vor sich hin träumend bemerkte er nicht die Blicke seiner zwei Freunde. Sie hatte sich etwas weiter weg an einen Tisch gesetzt, um sich unterhalten zu können, ohne Harry bei seinem Nickerchen zu stören.

„Also ich finde es irgendwie seltsam. Ich meine, er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht einmal eine Freundin oder wenigstens einen Freund. Und dass er nichts findet, ist auch Schwachsinn. Jeder Schüler würde dafür sterben, wenn Harry ihm auch nur einen Blick zuwerfen würde. Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen", ereiferte sich Hermine über das seltsame Verhalten ihres Freundes. Sie machte sich nun mal Sorgen. Es war aber auch wirklich nicht normal, mit siebzehn immer noch keine Beziehung gehabt zu haben. Selbst sie hatte es inzwischen geschafft, mit Ron zusammenzukommen.

„Das muss dich ganz schön mitnehmen. Etwas, das du nicht verstehst. Aber ich denke, er interessiert sich einfach nicht dafür. Früher hatte er ja genug mit Voldemort zu tun. Und jetzt wird wohl die Schule zu viel Zeit einnehmen", versuchte Ron es sich und seiner Freundin zu erklären. Ihm war die Sache auch eher egal. Wenn sein Freund eben keine Freundin wollte, dann war das eben auch so. Kein Grund für eine Diskussion. Er würde mit Hermine jetzt auch viel lieber etwas anderes machen, als über diese Sache zu reden.

„Das ist doch vollkommener Blödsinn. Er ist doch ein Junge, oder? Und dann soll er sich in seinem Alter nicht dafür interessieren? Ron, sag mir, was ist das Letzte, an was du gerade eben gedacht hast?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Ron lief etwas rot an, sagte aber wahrheitsgetreu: „Das ich viel lieber etwas anderes mit dir machen würde, als hier rumzusitzen." Zum Ende hin wurde er immer leiser.

Hermine jedoch lächelte triumphierend. „Siehst du? Ihr Kerle habt die meiste Zeit des Tages doch nichts anderes im Kopf als das! Und ich bezweifle stark, dass das bei Harry anders ist. Allerdings hast du Recht. Ich würde jetzt auch viel lieber etwas anderes mit dir machen." Ein lüsternes Glitzern lag in ihren Augen, als sie den letzten Satz in Rons Richtung säuselte.

Man konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie die beiden durch das Portraitloch geklettert waren.

Harry allerdings hatte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden gehört. Er wollte nicht, dass sich seine Freunde um ihn sorgten. Doch was sollte er denn tun? Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass es nicht ganz normal war, mit siebzehn noch nicht einmal eine Freundin oder gar Freund gehabt zu haben. Was nämlich keiner wusste, war, dass er dem eigenen Geschlecht gar nicht derart abgeneigt war.

Harry war der Meinung, dass es gleich beim ersten Blickkontakt ‚Bang' machen sollte. Dass es einen sofort aus den Latschen kippen lassen musste. Der gute Harry glaubte an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Und bis jetzt hat es halt bei noch niemandem gefunkt.

Seine Freunde würden wohl noch eine ganze Zeit lang weg sein. Er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass seine zwei besten Freunde zusammen waren und das natürlich auch zeigten. Am Anfang war es für ihn doch etwas seltsam gewesen, zu sehen, wie sich die zwei gegenseitig ihre Zungen in den Hals schoben. Doch nun war es ihm mehr als recht, wenn sie sich mit sich selber beschäftigten.

Die gewonnene Zeit verbrachte er meistens auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er war nämlich seit dem 6. Jahr Kapitän der Mannschaft. Und da sollte man schon in Topform sein.

Harry ging nach oben in den Schlafsaal, um seinen Besen und seine Quidditchrobe zu holen. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg, das Schloss zu verlassen. Es war ein warmer Tag und die Sonne schien fröhlich vom Himmel. Es wehte nicht ein Lüftchen. Also der perfekte Tag zum Fliegen.

Er ging in die Umkleiden und zog sich seinen Umhang an. Draußen auf dem Feld begann er nicht sofort mit dem Fliegen. Er stellte sich erst einmal mitten in das Stadion, schloss die Augen, breitete die Arme aus und atmete tief durch. Das gab ihm innere Ruhe, die er für das gleich Folgende gut gebrauchen konnte.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und stieg dann auf seinen Besen und stieß sich hart vom Boden ab. Er liebte es zu fliegen. Zuerst drehte er nur einige Runden um das Feld, doch dann kamen schnelle Wendungen und Loopings dazu. Er sauste nur so über das Feld.

In einem Buch über Quidditch, welches Harry mal gelesen hatte, stand einmal ein Ausspruch von einem bekannten Spieler.

‚Fliegen ist geiler als Sex! Und ein Sturzflug befriedigt mich mehr, als von einem Weib einen geblasen zu bekommen.'

Harry zog seinen Besen scharf nach oben und schoss Richtung Wolken. Immer höher kam er, so weit es nur ging. Er stand einen Moment in der Luft, genoss einfach nur den Ausblick. Dann ließ er sich fallen, saß nicht mehr auf seinen Besen, sondern hielt ihn in der Hand. Er ließ sich fallen und sah zu, wie der Boden immer näher kam, dabei seinen Besen fest mit der Hand umschlossen.

Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und in Alarmbereitschaft. Er fiel einfach nur, war frei.

Die Erde war nun bedrohlich nahe und er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Besen und zog ihn nach oben. Mit seinen Füßen streifte er noch den Boden, bevor es wieder nach oben ging.

Und so sollte sich Sex anfühlen? ‚Na ja, wenn es so ist, werde ich es sicher mögen', dachte Harry. Er machte noch ein paar weitere dieser freien Fälle, bevor er schließlich zum Schloss zurückging.

°+°+°+°

Es war Samstagmorgen. Draco saß im Slytheringemeinschaftraum und las in einem Buch über die Dunklen Künste. Er war ein Frühaufsteher, weswegen er wohl der erste aus seinem Haus war, der schon wach war.

Plötzlich ging der Eingang zum Raum auf und ein gähnender Blaise Zabini kam herein. Er sah ziemlich müde und fertig aus, aber auch sehr zufrieden.

„Schöne Nacht gehabt, Blaise?", fragte Draco und legte sein Buch beiseite. Er rückte etwas zur Seite, damit sich Blaise auch noch auf die Couch setzen konnte.

Dieser nahm das Angebot gerne an und kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an Draco, der begann, Blaises Schulter zu massieren. (Okay, die Szene ist komplett geklaut... Ich gebe es ja zu. Und? Wer weiß, woher ich die habe?)

„Mh...", schnurrte dieser, „...aber ich glaube, es wird wirklich langsam langweilig. Ich meine, ich kann echt jeden auf dieser scheiß Schule haben. Es ist einfach nicht mehr so aufregend wie am Anfang... Auch egal, wie war es bei dir?"

„Also bei mir war es absolut geil. Mein Plan hat bestens funktioniert und Lucien ist echt toll im Bett. Oder eher auf einer Bank in einem leeren Klassenzimmer", erzählte Draco und grinste dabei dreckig.

„Übrigens glaube ich nicht, dass du jeden haben kannst. Es gibt eine Person, an die selbst du nicht ran kommst...", flüsterte Draco an Blaises Ohr und knabberte kurz daran.

„Und wer soll das bitte sein?", wollte Blaise wissen, während er sich genüsslich an Draco lehnte.

„Die Jungfrau von Gryffindor. Der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Der verfluchte Junge, der den alten Voldi in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt hat. Harry Potter!"

Blaise überlegte eine Weile. „Hm... da könntest du Recht haben. Der könnte sogar für mich zu schwer sein. Wie kommst du da jetzt überhaupt drauf? Äh... Draco? Du willst doch nicht etwa..."

„... den guten Goldjungen flachlegen? Oh doch! Und ob ich das will. Jedoch ist mir völlig klar, dass ich es nicht alleine schaffen kann. Ich denke, wir beide sollten unseren gebündelten Sexappeal nutzen und den Gryffindor damit um den Verstand bringen", erklärte Draco. Blaise hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und blickte Draco nun an.

„Das ist... interessant. Ehrlich, die Idee gefällt mir! Und Potter ist so einen Aufwand sicher wert. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass hinter diesem ganzen Jungfrauengehabe ein feuriger Löwe steckt. Hast du schon einen Plan?"

„Und hob ich den habe. Hör zu! Also wir..." Draco hatte sich vorgebeugt und flüsterte Blaise seinen Plan leise ins Ohr.

°+°+°+°

„Harry?"

Gerade dieser schlief und träumte von Häschen, die über eine Wiese hoppelten. Überall waren Blumen und Schmetterlinge, die durch die Gegend flatterten.

„Harry!"

Die Häschen knabberten Gras und tollten miteinander herum. Einige von ihnen hatten sich um etwas versammelt. Was war das nur?

„HARRY!"

Da poppten doch nicht wirklich zwei Hasen rum? Sie schienen von ihren Zuschauern geradezu angespornt zu werden, immer schneller zu rammeln. Sie inspirierten die anderen, die dem Vorbild der zwei folgten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die friedliche Idylle verwandelte sich in die reinste Orgie.

Ein nasser Lappen traf ihn mitten im Gesicht und Harry schreckte aus seinen Schlaf. Ron hatte ihn mit dem Lappen beworfen und stand nun wutschnaubend vor ihm.

„Beehrt uns der Herr auch noch mit seiner geistigen Anwesenheit? Also ehrlich, es wird immer schwieriger, dich zu wecken. Irgendwann werde ich sicher Bomben neben deinem Bett explodieren lassen können und du kommst noch nicht einmal aus den Federn! Man könnte denken, du wärst tot", brauste Ron auf.

Harry war noch nicht wirklich wach und bekam deswegen auch nur bruchstückhaft mit, was sein Freund von ihm wollte. „... geistig... schwierig... Bomben... explodieren... tot."

„Welcher Geist hat wenn umgebracht?", fragte Harry deshalb verschlafen.

Ron sah aus, als ob er kurz davor war, seinem Freund an die Gurgel zu springen und ihn zu würgen, bis dessen Kopf abfiele. Doch er zählte bis zehn und dachte sich, dass ein Mord so früh am Morgen sicher nicht das Beste für die Verfassung wäre. Also beschloss er, einfach aus dem Raum zu stürmen, sich bei Hermine auszuheulen und einen immer noch verwirrten Harry ganz alleine zurückzulassen.

Selbiger setzte sich nun auch auf und schaute auf seinen Wecker. 1.23 Uhr. Da es draußen hell war, nahm er mal stark an, dass es Nachmittag war. Und da gestern Freitag war, musste heute Samstag sein. Die Attacke mit dem Schwamm hatte also nicht sein logisches Denken beschädigt.

Harry schwang sich aus seinem Bett und ging erstmal eine halbe Stunde duschen. Dabei dachte er an die Hasen und was für einen Spaß die doch alle gehabt hatten.

Als er fertig war, zog er sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal. Er war mitten auf der Treppe, da hörte er schon die schreienden Stimmen seiner Freunde.

„DU IDIOT! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR? ICH HABE EINE GANZE WOCHE DARAN GESESSEN UND DU GEHRINAMBUTIERTER VOLLTROTTEL BENUTZT ES ALS TASCHENTUCH! RONALD WEASLY, ICH WERDE DICH MIT MEINEN EIGENEN HÄNDEN TÖTEN!", schrie eine mehr als aufgebracht Hermine.

„VERSUCH ES DOCH, BÜCHERWURM! WENN DU MIT MIR NUR HALB SO VIEL ZEIT WIE MIT DEINEN BÜCHERN VERBRINGEN WÜRDEST, WÄRE DAS HIER NIE PASSIERT! AUßERDEM WOLLEN DIE HAUSELFEN DEINEN GESTRICKTEN SCHEIß GAR NICHT! WANN KAPIERST DU DAS ENDLICH?", schrie nun auch Ron.

Harry blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen. Wenn seine Freunde sich die Köpfe einschlugen, muss er nicht unbedingt dabei sein. Er ging zurück in den Schlafsaal, um seinen Tarnumhang zu holen. Sobald sie ihn sehen würden, würden sie versuchen, ihn in ihren Streit mit reinzuziehen und das konnte er auf den tot nicht ausstehen. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf seinen Besen. ‚So wie ich die kenne, werden die zwei so schnell nicht mehr damit aufhören, sich anzuschreien', dachte Harry.

Er schnappte sich seinen Besen, legte sich den Umhang um und ging die Treppen nach unten.

„DU ARSCHLOCH! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? WENIGSTENS UNTERNEHME ICH ETWAS UND BIN NICHT SO GLEICHGÜLTIG WIE DU. DU BEKOMMST DEINEN ARSCH DOCH NUR HOCH, WENN ES DARUM GEHT, MICH ZU VÖGELN UND DANN SOFORT EINZUSCHLAFEN!", schrie Hermine. Ron schien sie wohl nicht besonders zu befriedigen.

„ACH? UND WER SCHREIT MIR BITTE DIE GANZE ZEIT DIE OHREN VOLL, VON WEGEN ICH WÄRE JA SO EIN GEILER HENGST? NA? FÜR MICH HÖRT SICH DAS NICHT GERADE DANACH AN, ALS WÄREST DU UNZUFRIEDEN", schrie dieser nun zurück.

Harry verdrückte sich durch das Loch, ohne dass seine Freunde irgendwas davon mitbekamen. In einem leeren Gang nahm er den Umhang dann ab. Er wollte noch kurz in der großen Halle vorbeischauen und etwas essen.

Nicht mehr viele saßen da und aßen zu Mittag. Harry ließ sich am Gryffindortisch fallen und nahm sich erstmal ordentlich von den Nudeln in Käsesoße. Während er so da saß, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle gleiten.

Am Ravenclawtisch saß gar niemand und bei den Hufflepuffs eine kleine Gruppe Zweitklässlerinnen, die doof vor sich hin kicherten. Das wirklich Interessante gab es bei den Slytherins zu sehen. Dort waren nämlich Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy gerade dabei, sich ordentlich zu streiten.

‚Meine Güte, war heute irgendetwas im Essen, dass die alle so streitlustig sind?', überlegte Harry.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie er den beiden dabei zuschaute, wie sie sich zofften. Automatisch aß er seine Nudeln und starrte wie gebannt zum Slytherintisch.

Plötzlich sprang Blaise auf und lief aus der Halle. Er schien ziemlich wütend. Draco saß noch eine Minute da und verließ dann ebenfalls die Halle.

Harry wand sich wieder seinen Nudeln zu und musste feststellen, dass sein Teller inzwischen leer war. Er ist wohl ziemlich abgelenkt gewesen. Außerdem stellte er fest, dass er satt war. So gestärkt machte er sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Er wollte auch heute wieder fliegen. Gestern ist ihm ein super Täuschungsmanöver eingefallen, welches er heute ausprobieren wollte. Das Fliegen war nun mal seine Leidenschaft.

Das Wetter war heute bei weitem nicht so gut. Dicke Wolken versperrten die Sicht zum Himmel, der Wind wehte wild über die Gründe und zog an seiner Kleidung. Die Bäume bewegten sich im Wind und erzeugten so eine ganze eigene Art der Musik.

Er ging durch die Umkleiden auf das Feld. Plötzlich hörte er ein Schluchzen von den Rängen. Und da er schon immer sehr neugierig gewesen war und vielleicht noch jemandem helfen konnte, ging er dorthin, wo er den Ursprung des Geräusches vermutete.

Und wen sah er dort in sich zusammengesunken sitzen? Blaise Zabini. Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht nicht doch schnell den Rückzug antreten sollte. Immerhin kannte er die Geschichten, die über diesen erzählt wurden. Er war der Playboy schlechthin.

Doch da hörte er noch einen dieser herzzerreißenden Schluchzer und sein Helfersyndrom war geweckt. In diesem Moment verfluchte er es.

„Äh... Zabini? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er würde sich am liebsten jetzt selbst ohrfeigen. Warum machte er das nur? Das war ein Slytherin. Ein Musterbeispiel einer Schlange. Er hatte schon unzähligen Leuten das Herz gebrochen. Er war der beste Freund von Malfoy. Mehr als genug Gründe, um sofort das Weite zu suchen.

Blaise schreckte auf und starrte den Gryffindor geschockt an. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing er sich allerdings wieder, wischte sich die Tränen weg und murmelte: „Geht schon!"

Harry dachte sich, dass er seiner scheiß Sucht genug nachgegangen war und wand sich zum Gehen ab. Er hatte es versucht und sein Gewissen war beruhigt.

Doch er kam nicht weit, da er eine Hand an seinem Arm spürte. Sich innerlich selbst beschimpfend drehte er sich um und fragte: „Kann ich dir etwa doch helfen?"

„Würdest du einfach nur etwas hier bleiben?" Blaise sah ihn mit riesigen Hundeaugen an.

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie er auch schon neben Zabini saß. Er war einfach schwach, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte und sei es nur seine Anwesenheit.

So saßen die beiden also eine Weile rum und starrten vor sich hin. Ab und zu schluchzte Blaise noch mal, doch er schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Nach einer weiteren Weile des Schweigens drehte Blaise seinen Kopf und schaute Harry durchdringend an.

„Weißt du, ich hatte Streit mit Draco", sagte er auf einmal.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf. Es war merkwürdig für ihn, Malfoys Vornamen zu hören. Auch wusste er nicht so genau, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Er wusste ja, dass die beiden sich gezofft hatten. Immerhin hatte er sie beobachtet. Aber das konnte er nicht sagen. Er schwieg also und versuchte, sich nicht an dem starren Blick von Zabini zu stören.

Dieser wand sich ab und sah es als Aufforderung weiter zu sprechen: „Ich haben diesen arroganten Sack eigentlich ziemlich gerne. Er kann, wenn er sich nicht gerade in der Öffentlichkeit befindet, echt nett sein. Doch manchmal, da hat er diese Phasen. Dann ist er total unausstehlich. Und heute war es besonders schlimm. Das hast du sicher mitbekommen. Wir haben uns ja in der Großen Halle richtig angeschrieen..." Harry schmunzelte. Ja, das hatten sie wirklich getan.

„... Zuerst fing es ganz harmlos an. Halt eine Diskussion über den ein oder anderen Schüler. Wir kommen so auf jemanden, mit dem ich geschlafen hatte und er fängt an, mich als Schlampe zu bezeichnen und meinte, ich wäre minderwertig." Blaise seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Er ist wirklich kein schlechter Kerl. Er hat nur gestern einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommen. Dann ist er immer so drauf. Als ob er besser wäre! Wie ich ihn kenne, wird er sicher nachher wieder zu mir kommen und mich um Verzeihung bitten. Es tat halt einfach ziemlich weh, so was von seinem besten Freund zu hören... ", endete Blaise.

Das waren so viele Infos für Harry. Es schien, als würde Zabini über einen ganz anderen Malfoy reden als den, den er kannte. Dieser schien viel tiefgründiger, viel mehr als nur dieser streitsüchtige verzogene Bengel zu sein. Harry musste feststellen, dass er Malfoy überhaupt nicht kannte und trotzdem über ihn urteilte. Genau das, was Millionen von Zauberern auch mit ihm machten.

„Warum machst du das eigentlich? Warum hörst du dir das an?", fragte Blaise plötzlich.

Harry seufzte und antwortete: „Mein Helfersyndrom!"

Blaise schaute zuerst etwas verwirrt, doch fing dann von einem zum anderen Ohr an zu grinsen. Harry machte das etwas Angst. Wie konnte man nur so grinsen?

Blaise beugte sich blitzschnell vor und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mir zugehört hast. Jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser. Sag mal, wollen wir nicht was machen? Es ist so ein schöner Tag und ich will mehr über dein Helfersyndrom wissen. Zum Beispiel wie weit dieses geht. Würdest du mir auch dabei helfen, mir den Rücken zu waschen? Das wäre so super! Da muss ich mich nämlich immer so verrenken. Oder du könntest mir meine Bücher durch die Schule tragen. Die sind ja so was von schwer! Natürlich könntest du mir noch bei anderen Sachen sehr behilflich sein. Wenn ich morgens aufwache, habe ich meistens dieses ganz typische Männerproblem und dann könntest du mir eigentlich..."

„STOP! Das will ich wirklich nicht wissen. Wie bin ich nur auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, dir helfen zu wollen. Hey, Zabini, mach's gut. Ich gehe mich jetzt vom Astroturm stürzen", unterbrach Harry einen sehr euphorischen Blaise. Er war aufgestanden und verließ das Quidditchfeld in Richtung Schloss.

„Och menno... ", quengelte Blaise, der hinter Harry herlief, „... das war doch nur ein Scherz! Aber wollen wir nicht wirklich was machen? Warum freunden wir uns nicht an? Och, komm schon. Ich bin auch ganz lieb. Ich verspreche es! Ehrlich!"

Harrys linkes unteres Augenlied zuckte schon ziemlich verdächtig. Ist die Realität etwa in den Urlaub gefahren und hat eine sehr verquere andere Welt zurückgelassen, in der Slytherins versuchen, sich freiwillig mit Gryffindors anzufreunden? Bestimmt, so musste es sein!

„Weißt du, wir könnten nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich verboten, aber das bekommt schon keiner mit. Oder wir könnten uns ein ruhiges Plätzchen in der Schule suchen und einfach nur quatschen. Natürlich könnten wir auch etwas anderes machen, wenn du möchtest", plapperte Blaise weiter.

Harry fragte sich gerade wirklich, was er getan hat, dass ihn das Schicksal so bestrafte. ‚Scheiß Schicksal! Immer ich. Nimm gefälligst jemand anderen!', dachte er.

Blaise redete noch immer ohne Punkt und Komma. Und Harry platzte schlussendlich der Kragen.

„HALT DIE SCHNAUZE! Verdammt, wenn du unbedingt willst, dann machen wir halt was. Aber hör endlich auf mich voll zu labern. Mein Gott, ich habe richtig Mitleid mit Malfoy."

Blaise ignorierte die Beleidigung einfach und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferdchen.

„Hihi, super! Dann bin ich dafür, dass wir nach Hogsmeade gehen. Da gibt es so ein schnuckeliges kleines Café. Die haben da einen verdammt guten Kirschkuchen. Und das Eis ist lecker da. Allerdings würde das noch viel besser schmecken, wenn sie es auf nackten Körpern servieren würden. Das wäre doch mal eine Geschäftsidee. Hey, ich könnte reich werden! Ach halt, das bin ich ja schon. Na ja, nicht ich, sondern meine Eltern, aber ich erbe sowieso alles. Also könnte man schon sagen, dass ich reich bin. Außerdem bin ich reich an Erfahrungen! Genau!"

Harry dachte sich, dass er wohl eine Menge Kopfschmerztabletten brauchen würde, um den Tag zu überstehen. Aber wenn er mal so darüber nachdachte, war Blaise eigentlich schon ziemlich nett und unterhaltsam. Mit ihm würde es sicher nicht so schnell langweilig werden. Auch wenn Harrys Kopf immer noch der Meinung war, dass er den Verstand verloren hatte, so hatte Blaise doch schon wenigstens einen Fuß in der Tür zu Harrys Herzen. (Freundschaftlich gesehen!)

°+°+°+°

Da standen sie nun. Vor ihnen war dieses ‚schnuckelige kleine Café', von dem Blaise gesprochen hatte. Das ‚Geschäft' war vollkommen pink. Einfach alles war pink.

Der Name stand auf einem dunkelpinken Schild mit pinker Schrift. ‚Pinky' lautete dieser.

„Da werde ich nicht reingehen! Auf gar keinen Fall!", sagte Harry und wollte schon fast die Beine in die Hand nehmen und ganz schnell weglaufen.

„Du hast es mir aber versprochen! Und jetzt komm schon. Nach einer Weile tut das Pink auch überhaupt nicht mehr in den Augen weh", erklärte Blaise und zerrte Harry am Ärmel in das Café.

Innen drin schien es noch viel schlimmer. Alles pink. Die Wände, Tische, Stühle, Vorhänge. Harry musste an sein total bescheuertes Date mit Cho Chang zum Valentinstag denken.

Und was Harry dann sah, ließ seinen Atem stocken. Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Slytherin, saß in diesem Klischee aus Kitsch und las in aller Ruhe ein Buch. Ihm schien dieses Netzhaut wegätzende Pink nichts auszumachen. Es hatte sogar den Anschein, dass er sich hier sehr wohl fühlte.

„Zabini? Könntest du mir mal bitte kräftig ins Gesicht schlagen? Ich habe die äußerst abstrakte Halluzination, dass an dem Tisch da vorne Draco Malfoy sitzt und in aller Ruhe ein Buch liest."

„Oh, so gern ich dir auch bei der Auslebung deiner SM-Fantasien helfen würde, aber da sitzt wirklich Draco. Ich komme aber gern darauf zurück, wenn wir etwas ungestörter sind", meinte Blaise und zog Harry Richtung Draco. (Alle drei Namen in einem Nebensatz! Ich bin richtig gut!)

„Draco, mein Schmusedrachen. Hast du dich wieder hierher verdrückt? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es nichts bringt, dich hier vor dem bösen Buhmann zu verstecken? Aber wann hast du schon jemals auf mich gehört? Dabei meine ich es doch nur gut mit dir", meckerte Blaise.

Draco schien es nicht sonderlich zu stören. Er las einfach in seinem Buch weiter.

„Erde an unsere Schönheit. Ich rede mit dir!" Blaise schien es gar nicht zu bekommen, wenn man ihn ignorierte.

„Ist ja gut, Blaise. Setz dich, bestell was und versuche deine Klappe zu halten", grummelte Draco ohne von seiner Lektüre aufzuschauen.

„Aber Draco, wir haben einen Gast! Jetzt sei doch nicht so schrecklich unhöflich!"

„Mal wieder eine deiner Eroberungen? Hallo, ich bin...", fing Draco an, doch als er sein Buch weggelegt und das Gesicht des ‚Gastes' geschaut hatte, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

Blaise strahlte, als er das erstarrte Gesicht von Draco sah. „Ich wusste, du würdest genau so reagieren... Tehihi! Das ist ja so toll. Ihr werdet euch jetzt schön vertragen, okay? Ach, und Draco? Würdest du den Mund bitte wieder schließen? Ich weiß, dass du ganz tolle Zähne hast. Du musst sie mir nicht zeigen."

Draco schloss wirklich seinen Mund, wand allerdings seine Augen nicht von Harry ab. Dieser tat das gleiche und starrte Draco an. Blaise war davon total entzückt und schaute zwischen den beiden immer hin und her, als ob sie sich ein unglaubliches Wortduell liefern würden!

Harry dachte nur, dass dies hier alles ein Alptraum war. So etwas würde niemals in der Realität passieren. Seine Aussage wurde auch von dem unterstützt, was Draco dann sagte: „Willst du dich nicht endlich setzen, Potter?"

In Harrys Kopf überschlug sich mal einfach alles und sein Gehirn stand still. Sein Körper reagierte einfach und er setzte sich.

Eine kleine zierliche Frau in pinkem Outfit kam auf sie zu gelaufen und fragte alle, was sie denn trinken wollten. Sie lächelte aufgesetzt und ihr blondes Haar mit pinken Strähnen schwang nur so durch die Gegend.

Das Einzige, was Harry auf diese Frage einfiel, war: „Bitte nichts Pinkes!"

Die Kellnerin schien etwas beleidigt. Doch als Blaise sie dann umwerfend anlächelte, war alles vergessen. Er bestellte eine Cola für Harry und Erdbeerdiquiri für sich. Draco hatte ja schon etwas zu trinken.

„Wie hast du das wieder hinbekommen, Blaise?", fragte Draco an seinen Freund gewand.

„Er war so nett und hat mich getröstet, weil du doch vorhin so ein unausstehliches Monstrum warst! Und da er so einsam aussah, habe ich ihn halt hierher mitgenommen!"

Harry kam sich etwas verarscht vor. Blaise hatte ihn also nur mitgeschleift, weil er so ‚einsam' aussah? Na, das war mal sehr nett... Nicht, dass es nicht stimmte, aber unverschämt war es trotzdem!

„Ach und natürlich weil er so einen geilen Knackarsch hat!", setzte dieser noch dran.

Harry nahm das, was er gedacht hatte, zurück. Blaise war einfach wahnsinnig!

Draco nickte nur verstehend. Er war das ja schon zur Genüge gewohnt.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken, Potter. Ich wollte eh schon seit einer Weile mal das Kriegsbeil begraben. Was sagst du dazu?", wollte Draco wissen und schaute Harry dabei direkt in die Augen.

Dieser wäre sicher ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen, wenn ihn das grelle Pink nicht auch noch durch seine Augenlieder geblendet hätte. So blieb ihn nichts anderes übrig, als zu antworten: „Äh... okay?"

Draco und Blaise grinste beide ziemlich verschwörerisch.

°+°+°+°

„Daas schtim nisch...", lallte Harry, „... Vodgga is schtärscher als Wischkey." Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck von seiner Cola mit Wodka. Oder eher Vodka mit Cola.

„Nimm doch ma en Schlusch von menem. Das is gud!", erklärte Blaise.

„Ihr zwä verdraschdd ech nischs. Und Wischkey isch bescher. Du hasch do von nischs ene Ahnung, Podder", gab nun auch Draco zum Besten.

(Wisst ihr, dass besoffen reden dem Sächsisch sehr ähnlich klingt? Deswegen ist mir das letzte Stück auch so leicht gefallen. Komme immerhin aus Dresden lol)

Es war schon später Abend und die drei waren total blau. Blaise hatte die großartige Idee gehabt, auf die neue Freundschaft zwischen ihnen anzustoßen. So um die fünf mal. Die letzten sieben Runden waren dann einfach aus Spaß.

Die Kellnerin kam dann auch irgendwann, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie bald Feierabend machen wolle. Die Hogwartsschüler machten sich auf den Rückweg. Das stellte sich allerdings schwieriger als gedacht heraus.

Harry konnte kaum noch alleine laufen und Blaise lief die ganze Zeit davon. Der Einzige, der trotz des Alkohols immer noch ordentlich laufen konnte, war Draco. Es war unter der Würde eines Malfoy zu torkeln. Deswegen kümmerte dieser sich auch um den wirklich bedrohlich schwankenden Harry, während Blaise vor ihnen her rannte und wirres Zeug redete.

Langsam aber zielstrebig näherten sie sich dem Schloss. Draco beschloss zuerst, Harry bei den Gryffindors abzuliefern, denn dieser würde es aus eigener Kraft einfach nicht mehr schaffen.

„Wo liescht eischenlich de Einang zu de Löwenhölle?", fragte Blaise. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und beschloss, dass es nicht das Beste für seinen Magen war.

„Dort hinter dem Bild", erklärte Draco ziemlich nüchtern.

„Woher weischt du dasch de?", wollte Harry wissen. Er wurde noch immer von Malfoy gestützt.

Draco lächelte geheimnisvoll und meinte nur, dass er schon so seine Quellen hatte. Er ließ Harry dann los und dieser torkelte noch die letzten Schritte zum Bild und sprach das Passwort.

„Hä... Tschaui, Blaise und Dange, Drascho. War esch nesch von dir, mia zu helfe!"

„Ja, unscher Draschospatzi is scho ein rischer Prinz", säuselte Blaise. Er ging auf Draco zu, legte seine Arme um dessen Hals und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll. Dieser ließ es sich gefallen und küsste ebenso zurück. Sie hielten sich nicht mit Lippenknabbern auf, sondern ließen sofort ihre Zungen aufeinander treffen.

Harry jedoch fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Nicht nur, dass es ziemlich überraschend kam, Harry fand es auch erregend. Als ihm dies bewusst wurde, lief er feuerrot an und verdrücke sich schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Portrait schloss sich lautstark und Blaise trennte sich von Dracos Lippen.

„Es scheint einfacher zu werden, als wir zuerst angenommen hatten. Hast du gesehen, wie rot der geworden ist? Richtig niedlich", meinte Blaise, der seine Arme immer noch um Dracos Hals hatte und keinen wirklichen Grund sah, diese von dort zu entfernen.

„Stimmt. Er wird ein Leichtes sein, ihn zu kriegen. Überlege mal, er wird unser größter Triumph werden. Übrigens, ich muss nächstes Mal unbedingt diese Erdbeerdiquiris probieren. Die scheinen gut zu schmecken", grinste Draco und zog Blaise an der Hüfte in Richtung Slytherin.

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern. Du solltest mir aber bitte mal erklären, wie du das mit deiner Zunge angestellt hast!"

°+°+°

Harry lag in seinem Bett und konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Seine Freunde schnarchten schon alle vor sich hin. Wenn man genau hinhörte, ergab es sogar eine Melodie. Vielleicht Bach oder Mozart. Jedenfalls ging ihm einfach der Kuss zwischen Draco und Blaise nicht aus dem Kopf. Es sah so unglaublich gut aus. Doch was waren die beiden eigentlich?

‚Sie könnten zusammen sein. Aber warum haben sie dann ständig was mit anderen? Oder sind sie erst seit kurzem zusammen? Oder sie haben eine offene Beziehung? Vielleicht interpretiere ich auch zu viel da rein. Sie waren betrunken und sind gute Freunde. Wahrscheinlich sogar beste. Warum sollten sie sich dann nicht mal küssen? Aber es sah nicht nach einem normalen Kuss aus. Ob sie wohl schon mal miteinander geschlafen haben?', überlegte Harry.

Wegen diesen Gedanken fand er keine Ruhe. Doch wieso interessierte ihn das so? Und wieso kam er auf den Gedanken, dass er auch gerne mitgemacht hätte?

Er musste zugeben, dass er die zwei nicht gerade hässlich fand. Sie waren ziemlich attraktiv. Außerdem hatte er heute rausgefunden, dass sie auch nur normale Menschen waren. Sehr gut aussehende normale Menschen. Sehr gut aussehende, total versaute, durchaus auf Verbotenes stehende Slytherins.

Wie war das noch gleich mit der Motte und dem Feuer? Er würde wohl aufpassen müssen, um sich nicht zu verbrennen, denn heiß waren die beiden allemal.

°+°+°+°

Der Morgen kam und mit ihm die Erkenntnis, dass Alkohol auch am nächsten Tag noch seine Wirkung zeigte. Und zwar in höllischen Kopfschmerzen und diversen Übelkeitsanfällen. So wälzte Harry sich in seinem Bett und verwünschte die lauten Organe seiner Kollegen auf das Tiefste. Warum konnten die nicht leise atmen? Oder wieso mussten die so laut die Treppen runterlaufen, dass man glauben könnte, die Wände würden jeden Moment zusammenstürzen? Hatten die keinen Anstand? Man foltert doch arme, kleine verkaterte Harrys nicht!

Genau ein Exemplar dieser Gattung wand sich aus der Umklammerung seiner Decke. ‚Ich habe dich ja auch lieb, Decke, aber du musst mich gehen lassen!'

Als der Kampf mit dem widerspenstigen Gebrauchgegenstand dann endlich gewonnen war, versuchte er sich aus seinem Bett zu erheben. Noch bevor er überhaupt was anderes denken konnte, krempelte sich sein Magen um und er rannte zu den Toiletten. Dort übergab er der Kloschüssel seinen spärlichen Mageninhalt.

Ihm ging es wirklich scheiße. Aber zum Glück lebte er mit vier anderen Jungs zusammen, wodurch sie einen beachtlichen Vorrat an Tränken besaßen, die allmorgendliche Nebenwirkungen des Alkoholkonsums beseitigten. Von diesen Wundermitteln genehmigte sich Harry jetzt einige.

Einen gegen Übelkeit. Gegen den Kater. Einen Entgiftungstrank, der Überreste des Alkohols aus seinem Körper zog. Und noch einen Stärkungstrank. So gedopt machte er sich dann auch auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Auf seine Freunde hatte er gerade keine Lust. Indirekt hatten diese ihm nämlich erst diesen ganzen gestrigen Schlamassel eingebrockt.

Harry musste wieder an diesen atemberaubenden Kuss denken und er wurde wieder rot. Etwas erfolglos versuchte er die Ereignisse aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Eigentlich ging es ihm doch gar nicht so schlecht. Er hatte sich mit den zwei beliebtesten Junggesellen aus Hogwarts angefreundet. Er wusste ja, wie sie drei genannt wurden. ‚Die mächtigen Drei'! Er fragte sich manchmal wirklich, wer sich solchen Schwachsinn ausdachte.

Er kam in die Halle und sie war ziemlich leer. Na ja, war schließlich Sonntag. Da stand eigentlich keiner vor Mittag auf. Harry machte mal wieder eine Ausnahme. Aber was konnte er auch dafür, wenn sein Magen, das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu entleeren? Während er sich etwas Brot nahm und Leberwurst draufschmierte, schaute er sich doch mal genauer um. Ein Hufflepuff, zwei Ravenclaws, und zwei umwerfend gut aussehende Slytherins. Der eine winkte ihm gerade zu und der andere trank mit abgespreiztem kleinem Finger seinen Tee.

Harry winkte stockend zurück. Also die zwei schienen sich ja gesucht und gefunden zu haben. Zwei Wahnsinnige. Er konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, wie er mit denen in einen Topf geworfen werden konnte.

Er ließ sich aber von den beiden nicht weiter irritieren. Er müsste heute noch seine Hausaufgaben machen. Das hatte er irgendwie vor sich hingeschoben. Er musste noch dieses bescheuerte Kapitel ‚Theorie für Verwandlung' zu Ende lesen. Sie würden morgen sofort damit beginnen und da hätte er keine Zeit, erst noch mal nachzulesen. Beim letzten Mal musste er ja kurz wegnicken. Und danach konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, weil ihm das Gespräch von Ron und Hermine im Kopf rumgeisterte.

Dann müsste er noch in der Bibliothek nach einem Buch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe suchen. Der Aufsatz war zwar erst nächste Woche fällig, aber das Buch, was er brauchte, könnte dann schon vergriffen sein.

Während er so über seine Tagesplanung nachdachte, bemerkte er nicht, wie die Ravenclaws und der Hufflepuff die Halle verließen. Es dauert nicht lange und ein Schatten legte sich über ihn. Er schaute auf und vor ihm standen Blaise und Draco.

„Ihr seht aus wie Mafiosi, wenn ihr so rumsteht", war Harrys Kommentar. Über den beiden leuchteten synchron Fragezeichen auf.

Harry seufzte einfach nur und fragte: „Was wollt ihr?"

„Wir wollten wissen, ob du Lust hast, mit uns zum See zu kommen? Es ist heute so warm, dass wir schwimmen gehen. Und da wir ja jetzt sooooo gut befreundet sind, haben wir beschlossen dich mitzunehmen", erklärte Blaise. Dass sie damit eigentlich ganz anderes bezwecken wollten, ließ er lieber weg. Man weiß ja nie, ob Gryffindors es verkraften würden; zwei halbnackte Sexgötter auf einmal zu betrachten. Vielleicht würden sie wahnsinnig werden. Oder ziemlich geil. Blaise war durchaus bereit, das Risiko einzugehen. Aber man musste es dem Objekt der Begierde nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden!

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe schon etwas anderes vor. Hausaufgaben machen und der ganze Kram."

Und schon war der Plan zunichte. Zum Glück war Draco noch da: „Dann helfen wir dir eben. Ich muss nämlich auch noch was machen. Das bietet sich doch dann geradezu an!"

Harry wurde etwas stutzig. Wieso wollten die zwei jetzt unbedingt was mit ihm machen? Er konnte ja noch verstehen, wenn sie sich mit ihm anfreunden und Frieden schließen wollen, doch was sollte das jetzt? Dass sie sich mit ihm befreundeten, weil er ja der berühmte Junge, der lebt war, war Schwachsinn. Malfoy war mindestens genauso berühmt. Doch ein anderer Grund fiel ihm nicht ein. Halt ein kleiner naiver Gryffindor. Doch seine inneren Alarmglocken klingelten laut. Und auf seinen Instinkt konnte er sich immer verlassen.

Harry beschloss, dem Angebot zu zustimmen. So könnte er rausfinden, was die beiden wirklich wollten. Natürlich würde er die zwei nicht aus den Augen lassen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht rausfinden würde, was sie von ihm wollten.

„Hm... Warum eigentlich nicht? Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek treffen? Das wird sich interessant", meinte Harry. Das letzte Wort sprach er sehr langsam und bedacht aus. Auch den Slytherins entging der Unterton nicht.

Doch bevor einer noch etwas sagen konnte, war Harry schon aufgestanden und verschwunden.

„Mir gefiel dieser merkwürdige Unterton nicht. Ob er was mitbekommen hat?", fragte Blaise.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Warum hätte er sonst zusagen sollen? Wer weiß. Wir machen auf jeden Fall weiter wie bisher. Komm, wir müssen uns jetzt noch was Neues ausdenken. Hätte auch schlechter kommen können, als wie die Bibliothek."

°+°+°+°

Harry hatte sich Zeit gelassen, um seine Sachen zu holen. Er nahm nicht an, dass die Slytherins pünktlich sein würden. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war inzwischen auch nicht mehr ganz leer. Aber die Schüler, die auf waren, schienen nicht gerade den ausgeschlafensten Eindruck zu machen. Auch in seinem Zimmer schlummerten noch alle vor sich hin. Leise nahm er sich sein Buch und verschwand wieder.

Es war eigentlich mal ziemlich angenehm, in der ruhigen Schule rumzulaufen. Er konnte seinen Gedanken nachhängen, ohne Gefahr in jemanden reinzurennen. Doch an was er denken musste, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Denn es schoben sich wieder die küssenden Slytherins in sein Blickfeld. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er auf diese Slytherins stand. Okay, er interessierte sich schon für sein eigenes Geschlecht, aber doch nicht für diese zwei. Sie sahen vielleicht gut aus, hatten aber immerhin einen gewissen Ruf. Sie konnten ganz nett sein, aber was sie wirklich vorhatten, blieb ihm ein Rätsel, obwohl eine kleine Stimme ihm schon die ganze Zeit zuflüsterte, dass er es war, den sie wollten. Allerdings tat er das als Unsinn ab.

Er betrat den Saal und schaute sich um. Er konnte die zwei zwar nicht sehen, aber er hörte ihre Stimmen. Er ging in die Richtung, aus der er sie hörte. Noch konnte er nicht hören, über was sie sich anscheinend sehr angeregt unterhielten, doch das sollte sich gleich ändern.

„Also, mir hätte es echt besser gefallen, wenn wir mit Potter zum See hätten gehen können. Da hätte ich keine fünf Minuten gebraucht, um ihn rumzukriegen", trällerte Blaise.

Harry wurde hellhörig und blieb augenblicklich hinter einem Regal stehen. Was war das gerade eben?

„Du bist ganz schön von dir überzeugt, was? Aber ich glaube auch, dass er uns weiter gebracht hätte als das hier. Aber wer weiß, es könnte auch sein, dass wir ihn hier und jetzt flachlegen. Keiner würde doch freiwillig an einem Sonntag lernen. Also sind wir ungestört", grinste Draco.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Die beiden wollten ihn flachlegen! Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich nur deshalb mit ihm angefreundet.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie scharf ich auf ihn bin. Dieses ganze unschuldige Getue macht mich richtig geil. Er wird unser größter Triumph werden. Stell dir nur vor. Wir werden die Jungfrau von Hogwarts vögeln!", schwärmte Draco weiter.

Jetzt war Harry alles klar. Er war der Gewinn in ihrem Spiel. Er wollte sich umdrehen und verschwinden, als irgendetwas in ihm brach.

Und plötzlich war da nur noch eine Frage: Warum eigentlich nicht?

Die zwei heißesten Typen auf der ganzen Schule standen auf ihn. Und er stand auf die beiden, wie er ja mitbekommen hatte. Außerdem hatte er auch keinen Bock mehr auf sein enthaltsames Leben. Was also verdammt noch mal war sein Problem?

Sein Problem war, dass er sich eigentlich verlieben wollte und seine Jungfräulichkeit an diese geliebte Person verlieren wollte und nicht an zwei spitze Slytherins.

Doch warum wollte er das? Warum konnte er nicht mit jemandem schlafen, den er körperlich begehrte, aber nicht liebte? Und selbst, wenn er jemanden fand, den er liebte, wer sagte ihm, dass es für immer halten würde? War seine Vorstellung vielleicht naiv? Die zwei Slytherins hinter dem Regal schienen doch auch kein Problem damit zu haben.

Außerdem gab es da noch etwas ganz anderes. Sie glaubten wirklich, ihn so einfach rumbekommen zu können. Und der Plan, den sie sich ausgedacht hatten, war wirklich gemein. Und da keiner außer ihm davon wusste, würde er die Sache erledigen müssen.

Ja, er würde diese Slytherins bestrafen! Auf seine Weise. Niemand versuchte ungestraft, einen Potter reinzulegen. Tja und wenn er sie richtig bestrafen wollte, müsste er wohl seine Jungfräulichkeit dafür opfern. Ach, was tat man nicht alles um der Gerechtigkeit Willen.

Und er hatte, natürlich rein zufällig, auch schon einen Plan. Er würde den Spieß umdrehen und einfach den beiden den Kopf verdrehen. Da werden sie sicher lernen, niemanden mehr so einfach mit ihrem Charme umhauen zu wollen!

Mit seinem neu gefassten Entschluss ging er um das Regal herum und war dabei absichtlich laut, damit sie ihn auch ja hörten! Er wollte doch einen ordentlichen Auftritt. Auch reinzufällig hatte er seine engste Hose angezogen, in der sein Arsch so richtig zur Geltung kam. Die Verkäuferin in dem Geschäft, in welchem er dieses exquisite Stück Stoff erwarb, konnte sogar ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten und kniff ihn ordentlich in den Hintern mit der Begründung, dass er einfach zu einladend aussah.

Zudem hatte er, sehr passend zu seiner Hose, ebenfalls ein schwarzes Shirt an. Da er erst vor kurzem seine Liebe zum Detail gefunden hatte, trug er außerdem eine weinrote Krawatte und einen Nietengürtel, der schräg über seiner Hüfte hing.

Als sie ihn sahen, war ihnen deutlich anzusehen, dass sie gedanklich schon dabei waren, ihm die Sachen vom Körper zu reißen. Doch er tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt und grüßte sie einfach: „Hi, ich hoffe doch ihr habt nicht lange auf mich warten müssen." Demonstrativ drehte er sich und präsentierte ihnen seine Hinterfront. Er zog sich von einem anderen Tisch einen Stuhl heran, mal wieder zufällig übersehend, dass an dem Tisch noch genug Stühle standen. Das Keuchen, welches er hinter seinem Rücken vernahm, konnte mal wohl als ‚Verdammt-ich-fick-dich-hier-und-jetzt-bist-du-blutest' deuten.

Innerlich lachte er sich schief. Doch als er sich wieder umdrehte, wandte er sich mit besorgter Miene an die beiden, während er sich setzte. „Geht es euch nicht gut?", fragte er, einen auf naives Unschuldslamm machend.

„Ja, ja, es geht schon. Ähm... was musst du eigentlich machen?", antwortete Blaise und versuchte an Pansy im Dominaoutfit zu denken.

„Ich brauche ein Buch, mit dessen Hilfe ich einen Aufsatz schreiben muss und dann muss ich noch ein anders Buch lesen", gab Harry bereitwillig zu.

„Dann holen wir am besten erstmal das Buch", beschloss Draco und stand auf. Harry machte es ihm gleich und ging vor. Er suchte das Regal über magische Geschöpfe. Er wusste, wo das Buch stand. Ganz unten... Man musste sich also bücken. Diese ganzen Zufälle heute schienen ja schon fast geplant.

Er fackelte nicht lange, bückte sich und streckte sein Popöchen zu den zwei Slytherins. Diese glaubten, sterben zu müssen. Wie konnte man ihnen nur so etwas antun? Doch leider hatte er schnell das Buch rausgezogen und kam wieder hoch. Da die Slytherins den Weg versperrten und es auch nicht so aussah, als ob sie in nächster Zeit vorhätten, ihn freizugeben, sah sich Harry gezwungen, sich an ihnen vorbeizuzwängen. Und da Harry sich auch noch etwas ungeschickt anstellte, mussten sie auch noch ertragen, wie er ihnen, natürlich unbeabsichtigt, ins Gesicht keuchte. Dann ging er wieder zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich.

„Ich leg ihn flach. Ich pack ihn, küss ihn besinnungslos und vögle ihm des Gehirn aus dem Kopf. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so verboten scharf sein und dazu so naiv. Es macht mich fertig. ER macht mich fertig", quengelte Blaise kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch.

„Ich kann verstehen, was du meinst. Ich werde nie wieder den Anblick seines Arsches vergessen, als er sich bückte. NIE wieder. Es macht für mich fast den Anschein, als ob er uns verführen wollte", gab Draco zurück.

Die armen, kleinen, sehr erregten Slytherins hatten ja noch keine Ahnung. Wenn ein Gryffindor beschloss Rache zunehmen und dabei seine gefährlichsten Waffe – pure, ungezügelte Erotik, kombiniert mit einer grenzenlosen Leidenschaft, wie sie nur ein Löwe haben konnte – einzusetzen, dann sollte man eigentlich nur noch hoffen, nicht durch Erschöpfung und permanente Geilheit zu sterben.

Als Draco und Blaise zum Tisch zurückgingen, war Harry schon in sein Buch vertieft. Er beschloss, die anderen erstmal zu ignorieren. Er dachte sich, dass die Egomanen es sicher nicht vertragen würden und bald um seine Aufmerksamkeit betteln würden, weil sie so gewohnt waren. Immerhin hatten sie sonst immer alle Augen der Schule auf sich. Da passierte es schnell, dass man es ohne diese nicht mehr aushielt. Und da Harry die einzige Person war, von der sie diese bekommen konnten war, mussten sie ja irgendwann ausflippen.

Und genau das passierte nach einiger Zeit. Zuerst versuchten sie, sich noch etwas selbst zu beschäftigen, doch es dauerte gar nicht lange und sie hielten es nicht mehr aus. Wie sollte man sich auch auf etwas anderes als hemmungslosen Sex konzentrieren können, wenn in unmittelbarer Nähe so ein verdammt geiler Typ rumhockte und scheinbar nur darauf wartete, vernascht zu werden.

So kam es wie es kommen musste und die Slytherins wurden zusehends unruhiger. Dies äußerte sich durch nervöses Füßewippen und genervtes Fingertrommeln. Als diese Beschäftigung nicht mehr ausreichte, begann man, etwas durch die Bibliothek zu laufen, auf der Suche nach interessanten Büchern. Aber da man sich ja niemals freiwillig mit Schulsachen beschäftigte und ausschließlich Bücher zu diesen Themen vorhanden waren, brachte auch das nicht viel.

Also zurück zum Tisch und noch etwas Gryffindor anstarren, der immer noch in dem bescheuerten Buch vertieft war. Doch halt, was war das? Eben erwähnter Gryffindor legte das Buch weg und bewegte sich. Oh, er streckt sich... Mh... ja... strecken ist gut... genüssliches Schnurren auch... verdammt... diese Bauchmuskeln... aber halt... war da nicht gerade etwas Schwarzes, was verdächtig nach Tatoo aussah? Mh... scheiß drauf... er soll es noch mal machen.

Harry hätte nicht gedacht, dass den Slytherins so schnell die Beschäftigungen ausgehen würden. Da war es wahrlich nicht verwunderlich, wenn er sich nur etwas strecken brauchte und diese ihn wie ein sehr interessantes Forschungsobjekt studierten. Doch leider würde er sie hier nicht verführen können. Er wusste, dass bald noch andere kommen würden. Doch er hatte schon eine Idee, wo sie ungestört sein könnten.

„Oh, verdammt... Ich habe total vergessen, dass ich ja noch diesen bescheuerten Trank brauen muss", sagte Harry und schreckte hoch. Einige Sekunden stand er bewegungslos da, bis sein Kopf nach rechts zuckte.

„Sag mal, Draco...", er säuselte diese Worte vor sich hin. „... du bist doch richtig gut in Zaubertränke, oder? Und natürlich bist du unglaublich warmherzig und möchtest deinen Mitmenschen helfen, nicht wahr?"

Während er sprach machte Harry einen Schritt nach dem anderen in Richtung Draco. Dabei ließ er lasziv die Hüften kreisen. Vor ihm angekommen beugte er sich nach vorne und wisperte in dessen Ohr.

„Und du bist doch sicher bereit, einem armen und sehr unbegabten Gryffindor wie mir zu helfen. Stell dir nur vor, was für schlimme Sachen ich anstellen könnte. Wenn der Trank mir zum Beispiel meine Klamotten wegätzt und ich dann halbnackt durch die Schule laufen müsste", erklärte in einer rauen Stimmen. Dann erhob er sich und blickte in Dracos verklärte Augen.

Wie hätte auch nur ein vernünftiger schwuler Mann dem widerstehen können? Draco meinte also: „ ... sabber ... starr ... Ja... weiter sabber immer noch starr"

Harry lächelte hinterhältig und sagte: „Gut, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend um acht Uhr im 7. Stock. Bis dann!"

Damit schnappte er sich seine Sachen und war superschnell verschwunden.

Blaise seufzte nur theatralisch und schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. „Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen. Das nächste Mal benutze bitte nicht das Körperteil zwischen deinen Beinen zum Denken", giftete Blaise.

Draco schien nicht wirklich wahrgenommen zu haben, dass er gerade angesprochen worden war. Seinem Gesichtausdruck nach zu urteilen schien er irgendwo zwischen ‚sabber' und ‚starr' hängen geblieben zu sein.

°+°+°+°

„Ich will aber nicht", quengelte Draco. Er wurde von Blaise an der Hand durch die Korridore gezogen. So ein Verhalten war nur möglich, weil kein anderer mehr durch die Gänge rannte, da die Ausgangssperre bald in Kraft treten würde. Welches Privileg Draco eigentlich hatte, des Nachts durch die Gänge wandern zu dürfen, wusste er gar nicht.

„Du hast uns diesen Scheiß eingebrockt und du wirst die Suppe gefälligst auch wieder auslöffeln", meinte Blaise genervt. Seit Draco seinen Verstand wieder gefunden hatte (er hatte sich kurzzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht, da es ihm in Draco zu heiß wurde. Der Verstand wollte seine neu errungene Freiheit eigentlich nicht wieder aufgeben und wurde von dem Gewissen wieder in Draco reingeprügelt. Mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Blaise Zabini, ihrem Zauberer des Vertrauens. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkung erschießen Sie bitte Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker. Notfalls auch beide.), wollte er am Liebsten alles sein lassen.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du solche komischen Muggelredewendungen benutzt. Das ziemt sich nicht für einen reinblütigen Zauberer", erklärte Draco pikiert.

„Aber sich wie ein kleines Kind durch die Gänge schleifen lassen und dabei rumheulen ist besser, oder wie?

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Zabini!" Draco schmollte.

Sie gingen noch ein ganzes Stück schweigend vor sich hin, bis sie den 7. Stock erreichten.

„So, wo soll hier jetzt ein Raum sein? Ich habe eigentlich noch nie einen hier gesehen. Was ist, wenn der uns nur hierher bestellt hat, um uns heute Morgen loszuwerden? Dann stehen wir jetzt voll dämlich da", sagte Blaise und schritt dabei nervös auf und ab.

Draco stand einfach nur an der Mauer gelehnt da und beobachtete seinen Freund. Es amüsierte ihn doch immer wieder, wie unsicher er sein konnte. So würde man ihn niemals für einen Top-Herzensbrecher halten. Doch das war eine Seite, die nur er zu sehen bekam.

Plötzlich gab hinter ihm die Mauer nach und er fiel polternd zu Boden. Das nächste, was er bemerkte, war, dass Blaise, der über ihn hinweg stieg und in den Raum ging. Er entschloss sich aufzustehen und schaute sich um, während er sein schmerzendes Hinterteil rieb.

Der Raum, der sich nun vor ihm erstreckte, raubte ihm fast den Atem. Eine Wand bestand ausschließlich aus einer Fensterfront. Das Mondlicht schien hindurch und tauchte das Zimmer in ein unheimliches Licht. Hunderte von Kerzen erhellten das Zimmer, welches recht spärlich eingerichtet war. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Bett, in das wohl der gesamte 7. Jahrgang gepasst hätte.

Die zwei betraten mit offenem Mund den Raum und sahen sich um. Als sie weit genug drinnen waren, schloss sich hinter ihnen die Tür und sie wirbelten herum. Harry stand dort, in einer engen Lederhose und einem schwarzen Muskelshirt.

„Hallo... ihr zwei", gurrte er dunkel. „Setz euch doch dorthin und macht es euch etwas bequem." Während er dies sagte, deutete er auf eine Couch. Langsam ging er an ihnen vorbei und roch kurz an beiden, die wie versteinert wirkten, und war der Meinung, dass sie viel versprechend dufteten. Er nahm die Hände der Slytherins und führte sie nun zu der Couch, da sie ja anscheinend selber dazu nicht mehr in der Lage waren.

Als sie saßen, ging er zu einem Regal und schaltete eine Stereoanlage an. Sofort kam Musik aus den Lautsprechern und hüllte alle in den langsamen Rhythmus ein. Harry begann seine Hüften zu schwingen und drehte sich dann um. Er ging wieder auf die Slytherins zu, die jetzt nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen und das Schauspiel verfolgten. Immer wieder ließ er seine Hüften kreisen und hob dabei die Arme. Dann drehte er sich plötzlich zu Blaise und ließ sich auf dessen Schoß sinken; starrte ihm dabei tief in die Augen.

„Sag mir, gefalle ich dir?", wisperte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Ja und ob du mir gefällst", antwortete Blaise auch sofort. Glück für ihn. Das war die richtige Antwort. Harry beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen zart gegen die anderen, das Kribbeln in seinem Magen ignorierend. Dann ließ er kurz seine Zunge vorblitzen und leckte über die geschlossenen seines Gegenübers. Er hörte ein Keuchen neben sich und wusste, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Blaise wollte schon voller Freude erwidern, als sich Harry zurückzog.

„Und du, wie gefalle ich dir?", fragte er nun an Draco gewandt und drückte Blaise mit beiden Händen in die Polster zurück, da dieser gerne den begonnen Kuss beenden würde.

Draco wusste natürlich, dass, wenn er mit etwas Positivem antworten würde, er ebenfalls einen dieser unglaublichen Küsse erhalten würde. Doch dann würde er die Führung komplett dem Gryffindor überlassen, da Blaise ja schon auf sein Spiel eingegangen war. Draco gehörte zu der Art von Mensch, die ungern das Geschehen in fremde Hände legten. Was also machen? Doch er brauchte nicht lange überlegen, da es ihm abgenommen wurde.

Harry beugte sich vor und ließ auch ihn seine Lippen spüren. Aber trotzdem war es anders. Er setzte nicht seine Zunge ein, sondern bewegte nur leicht die Lippen. Er wartet darauf, dass Draco weitermachte. Dieser verstand das schließlich auch noch. Er öffnete seinen Mund und drang mit seiner Zunge einfach in Harry ein. Dieser wollte sich nach einer Weile lösen, doch wurde er von Dracos Hand zurückgehalten, die sich in seinen Nacken geschlichen hatte. Draco drang tief mit seiner Zunge in die fremde Mundhöhle ein und forderte alles von seinem Gegenüber. Harry verkrampfte seine Hände in Blaises Hemd und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Draco riss auf einmal Harrys Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und unterbrach somit den Kuss. Keine Sekunde später war sein Mund an Harrys Hals und saugte sich fest. Dies entlockte dem Schwarzhaarigen sein erstes Stöhnen an diesem Abend.

Blaise schaute derweil sehr interessiert zu. Seine Hände lagen um die Hüften des auf ihm Sitzenden. Doch das fand er auf Dauer langweilig, also schob er sie nach oben unter das Shirt und begann die weiche Haut zu streicheln.

Als Draco beschloss, dass seine Bemühungen für einen wundervollen Knutschfleck ausreichen würden, biss er noch einmal in die Stelle und ließ dann von seinem Opfer ab, das schon ziemlich schwer atmete.

„Um das mal klarzustellen: Wir sind hier die Aktiven. Das war zwar clever von dir und du hast Zabini ja auch rumbekommen, aber mich legt man nicht so einfach rein", erklärte Draco und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „Mir würde es sehr gefallen, wenn du diese Sachen, so heiß sie auch sein mögen, alle Achtung, loswerden würdest. Warum nutzt du nicht diese wundervolle Musik und zeigst uns, wie du strippen kannst?"

Harry lächelte, hatte er doch schon fast mit so was gerechnet. Natürlich hatte er rein zufällig solche Musik angemacht. „Na, wenn du mich so nett drum bittest."

Er erhob sich von Blaise, der das mit einem unwilligen Knurren kommentierte. Vor der Couch stand ein flacher Tisch, auf den er sich stellte. Er begann wieder seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Er zog sich das Shirt vom Körper und schmiss es irgendwo hin. Die Slytherins hatten nun einen verdammt guten Blick auf das Tatoo. Es waren schwarzblaue Flammen, die sich vom Bauch aus über die rechte Seit zum Rücken zogen.

Harry fuhr mit seinen Händen über seinen Oberkörper und zwickte sich selbst in seine Brustwarzen, bis sie sich verhärteten. Dann begann er seine Hose zu öffnen, doch er zog sie noch nicht aus. Zuerst drehte er seine Hinterfront zu seinen zwei Zuschauern und fuhr sich dann über seine knackigen, in Leder gekleideten Arschbacken. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte.

„Wollte ihr, dass ich meine Hose ausziehe?", fragte er verführerisch. Darauf kam nur zustimmendes Nicken.

„Dann will ich aber auch etwas dafür haben. Wie wäre es zum Beispiel, wenn ihr mir noch einen eurer geilen Küsse zeigt?", flüsterte Harry und drehte sich dabei ganz um.

Da musste nicht lange überlegt werden. Draco und Blaise drehten sich zueinander und versanken auch sofort in einem Zungenkuss. Draco hielt Blaises Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und dieser hatte seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Draco dabei war, seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er drückte seine Lippen hart auf die von Blaise und schob seine Zunge tief in den fremden Mund. Blaise schien allerdings nicht den Eindruck zu machen, als würde es ihm sonderlich stören. Er massierte die Zunge seines Gegenübers.

Harry fuhr sich immer noch über den Oberkörper, während er den beiden zusah. Es war ein geiles Schauspiel. Draco war eindeutig der Dominante und machte sich Blaise gefügig. Er wollte ebenfalls so geküsst werden. Dafür würde er auch jede Form der Unterwürfigkeit in Kauf nehmen.

Draco brach den Kuss schließlich und schaute mit glasigen Augen zu Harry. „Ich denke, jetzt bist du wieder dran."

Harry begann seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen, doch etwas hatte sich deutlich verändert. Seine Hose wies nun eine eindeutige Beule auf. Da kam es ihm mehr als recht, dieses Kleidungsstück loszuwerden. Seine Finger waren schon etwas zittrig, hatte ihn der Kuss doch nicht kalt gelassen. So brauchte er auch etwas, um seine Hose zu öffnen. Seine Finger schoben sich unter den Stoff und zogen ihn langsam über die Hüfte. Harry hatte seinen Zuschauern seine Rückansicht zugedreht.

So kam es auch, dass sie überrascht aufkeuchten, als er sich nur noch in Boxer bekleidet umdrehte.

„Verdammt, wo hast du nur die ganze Zeit dieses Monsterteil versteckt?", fragte Blaise und keuchte.

Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus und wollte sich den Gryffindor schnappen, um ihm das letzte Stück Stoff vom Körper zu reißen. Doch dieser wich einfach einen Schritt zurück.

„Böser Draco! Kennst du nicht die Regeln? Die Stripper dürfen nicht berührt werden", säuselte Harry und fuhr sich über die Ausbuchtung in seiner Boxer. Er stöhnte leise und bog seinen Rücken etwas durch. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, zog er sich auch noch die Boxer aus und stand nun komplett nackt da. Seine Erregung stand in ganzer Pracht von seinem Körper ab und wippte etwas auf und ab. Er fasste sich selbst an sein pralles Glied und fuhr es mit dem Finger entlang. Immer wieder stöhnte er dabei tief auf.

Blaise und Draco machten es ihm gleich und fuhren sich über ihre Körpermitten. Sie konnten ihre Augen nicht von dem heißen Gryffindor lassen.

Dieser beschloss, dass es genug mit dem Vorspiel war und ging jetzt zum Bett. Die Slytherins verfolgten ihn mit den Augen, hatten sie doch Angst, etwas zu verpassen.

Harry kniete schon mit einem Bein auf dem Bett, als er sich umdrehte und sagte: „Kommt ihr heute noch, um mich zu ficken oder muss ich es mir doch selbst besorgen?"

Die Slytherins ließen sich nicht lange bitten und kamen der Aufforderung nach. Auf dem Weg entledigten sie sich auch gleich ihrer Kleidung. Nun konnte man gut sehen, dass sie sehr von Harrys Tanzkünsten angetan waren.

Dieser hatte sich hingekniet. Sein Oberkörper lag auf dem Bett, aber sein Arsch war weit in die Höhe gestreckt. Eine Hand hatte er wieder um seine Erregung gelegt und pumpte sie leicht, die andere war zu seinem Loch gewandert und umkreiste dieses nun. Draco und Blaise keuchten synchron auf, als sie sahen, wie ein Finger in Harry verschwand und dieser genießerisch die Augen schloss.

„Bitte, kommt und fickt mich. Ich tropfe schon...", stöhnte Harry ungehalten. Er wollte nicht mehr warten. Die Begierde spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen wieder.

Draco war als erster beim Bett und zog den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich, um ihn tief zu küssen. Blaise war hinter ihm und küsste jede freie Stelle Haut, die er erwischen konnte. Seine Hände fanden ziemlich schnell den Weg zu Harrys Eingang. Zuerst spielte er nur etwas und ließ seinen Finger um das Loch kreisen und fuhr auch leicht darüber oder drückte dagegen.

„Oh verdammt, du schmeckst wie die Sünde...", keuchte Blaise und riss Harry von Draco los, um ihn ebenfalls küssen zu können.

Draco begann inzwischen, an Harrys Körper herunterzuwandern und diesen dabei an einigen Stellen zu küssen und zu knabbern, wenn er der Meinung war, dass diese besonders empfindlich waren.

Harry sah sich langsam mit der Sache überfordert. Überall waren Hände und streichelten, zwickten oder kratzen ihn. Seine Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie in Flammen stehen. Dann noch diese Küsse, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubten. In den kurzen Momenten, in denen sein Mund nicht von einer Zunge in Beschlag genommen wurde, japste er nach Luft. Seine Atmung ging inzwischen nur noch stockend und er hatte seinen Körper immer weniger unter Kontrolle. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt.

Die anderen besaßen allerdings so viel Erfahrung, dass es ihnen unmöglich war, nicht zu bemerken, in welchem Zustand sich ihr kleiner Löwe befand. Doch sie sahen keinen Grund aufzuhören. Wer sagte denn, dass Harry mit nur einem Höhepunkt an diesem Abend davonkommen würde?

„Du schmeckst so verdammt süchtig machend. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag damit verbringen, an dir zu lecken und zu saugen", knurrte Draco. Na, das war doch mal ein Kompliment.

Er war schließlich in Harrys Mitte angekommen und verschwendete keine Zeit. Sofort senkten sich seine Lippen um das heiße Fleisch und er begann genüsslich daran zu lecken. Seine Lippen schlossen sich immer wieder um die Eichel und er saugte sie in seinen Mund, um dann die Haut mit seinen Zähnen weiter zu reizen. Als Draco dann die gesamte Länge in seinen Mund nahm und begann zu schlucken, damit mehr Druck auf Harry ausübte, stöhnt dieser ungehalten in Blaises Mund. Inzwischen lag er auf dem Rücken und krallte seine Finger Halt suchend in das Laken.

Blaise konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie er plötzlich auf dem Rücken lag. Harry kniete zwischen seinen Beinen und begann wild an seinem Glied zu saugen. Draco war etwas überrascht von dem schnellen Wechsel, fand aber doch Gefallen daran. Er hatte nämlich eine verdammt gute Sicht auf Harrys Arsch. Es war einfach zu verlockend, wie dieser genau unter seiner Nase hin und her schwang.

Er krabbelte hinter Harry und beugte sich über ihn, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Du willst ihn doch nicht so davon kommen lassen? Warum fickst du ihn nicht richtig?" Harry hielt inne und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Draco ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Ich... ich weiß aber nicht... äh... na... du weißt schon!", stotterte Harry etwas verlegen. Er fiel ihm überhaupt ziemlich schwer, auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz rauszubringen, da er spürte, wie sich Dracos Schwanz an seinen Eingang drückte. Dieser kicherte nur etwas und meinte darauf: „Ich werde dir helfen. Außerdem mag es der gute Blaise, wenn er grob behandelt wird. Nicht wahr, Zabini?" Er beugte sich vor und biss zur Demonstration Blaise in die Lippe. Ein kleiner Rinnsaal lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und Harry konnte sich daran nicht satt sehen. Er sah so mystisch aus. Dieses Rubinrot auf der weißen Haut. Er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, es aufzulecken.

„Es scheint, dass unser Kleiner hier auf Blut steht", säuselte Draco. Ihm gefiel das alles sehr gut. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass dies nicht die letzte Begegnung dieser Art zwischen ihnen bleiben würde.

Draco packte Harry an den Hüften und dirigierte ihn. Blaise winkelte seine Beine an, um es ihm leichter zu machen. Als er in ihn eindrang, stöhnten beide rau. Harry hatte einige Probleme, da er seinen Rhythmus nicht fand und Blaise unter ihm auch noch die ganze Zeit rumzappelte, da er ja unvorbereitet war und so mit einigen Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatte. Doch viel zu schnell, um überhaupt erwähnt zu werden, wandelten diese sich in Lust und Verlangen.

Draco sah sich das nicht lange an und schob sich ohne Vorwarnung in Harry. Selbigem wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Es fühlte sich so komplett an. Und als Draco auch noch begann sich zu bewegen, erreichte er plötzlich seinen Höhepunkt. Es war einfach nur der Himmel. Er sah Sterne und keuchte verzückt. Ganz unvermittelt musste er sich wieder an diesen Ausspruch von dem Qudditchspieler erinnern. Also das hier war verdammt noch mal tausendmal besser als fliegen.

Er wollte nie wieder etwas anders fühlen, als seinen Schwanz in jemandem und ein anderer in ihm.

Kraftlos sackte er auf Blaise zusammen. Er wollte sich ausruhen, aber Draco ließ das nicht zu. Dieser war leider noch nicht kommen. Diese verdammte Enge, als er sich in Harry versenkte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Doch er kam ja nicht dazu, sie auszukosten. Harry wurde gepackt und musste sich weiter bewegen, Blaise unter ihm murrte auch schon rum, weil er auch endlich kommen wollte.

Draco hielt ihn fest gepackt und stieß mehrmals kräftig zu. Dabei bewegte Harry sich nicht und blieb so in Blaise. Draco veränderte ständig den Winkel, weil er nach etwas ganz Bestimmtem suchte. Und als Harry plötzlich erschrocken quietschte, wusste er, dass er erfolgreich war. Harry war schneller wieder hart, als man Quidditch sagen konnte.

Draco hatte nun seinen letzten Funken Geduld aufgebraucht und stieß erbarmungslos zu. Harry schrie jedes Mal, wenn sein Lustpunkt berührt wurde. Wegen der harten Stöße blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als selber hart in Blaise zu stoßen. Dieser schien kaum noch etwas mitzubekommen. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und krallte seine Hände in Harry fest. Als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, kratze er tiefe Wunden in Harrys Rücken.

Dieser spürte die plötzliche Enge um sich und konnte dem Druck in seinem Inneren einfach nicht mehr widerstehen. Mit einem Schrei kam er und riss so auch gleich Draco mit.

Minutenlang hörte man nur Keuchen. Alle drei lagen erstmal da und erholten sich etwas. Doch wenn man sich Blaise und Draco anschaute, so schien es ihnen noch lange nicht zu reichen.

Draco schaute direkt in Blaises Gesicht. Dieser kniff auf einmal die Augen zusammen und meinte: „Jetzt bin ich aber oben! Verstanden, Malfoy?"

Draco lächelte teuflisch und meinte, während er von Harry runterrutschte: „Das kannst du vergessen! Ich werde nicht unten liegen."

Harry machte es Draco nach und krabbelte von Blaise. Er fand es etwas lächerlich, über was die beiden sich jetzt schon wieder stritten. Er setzte sich einfach hin und beobachtete, wie es weiterging. Die Slytherins starrten sich böse an. Man hätte fast meinen können, kleine Blitze schossen zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Doch dann passierte etwas, das Harrys Magen sich umdrehen ließ. Sie begannen synchron diabolisch zu lächeln und drehten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung. Er schaute einfach nur verängstigt von einem zum anderen. Im Stillen begann er schon mal zu beten.

„Ich glaube, du denkst das Gleiche, Blaise. Sollen wir es probieren?", säuselte Draco. Seine Augen glitzerten auf eine Weise, die man wohl am ehesten als psychopatisch beschreiben würde.

„Oh, und ob ich das Gleiche denke. Ich bin sehr dafür, es zu versuchen. Die Frage ist nur: Wird unser Kleiner hier mitspielen?" Blaise kroch auf Harry zu und zog ihn an seinen Haaren in einen hungrigen Kuss.

So abgelenkt merkte er nicht, wie Draco nach seinem Zauberstab suchte und ihn schließlich auch fand. Harry bemerkte erst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als seine Hände plötzlich nach oben flogen, sie gefesselt wurden und er auf dem Bett kniete.

Blaise rückte hinter ihn und küsste seinen Nacken. Seine Hände streichelten wieder über den Köper vor sich.

„Was soll das? Machen wir jetzt eine auf SM?", wollte Harry wissen. Er konnte nicht verbergen, dass Angst in seiner Stimme lag. Außerdem zerrte er an seinen Fesseln, doch merkte er schnell, dass es nichts brachte.

„Ganz ruhig, Kätzchen. Wir wollen etwas experimentieren. Und da können wir es nicht gebrauchen, wenn du versuchst zu flüchten. Ist also eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme...", säuselte Draco. Ihm gefiel das Spiel immer mehr. Er hatte eine Vorliebe für Fesselspielchen. Und wenn er daran dachte, was noch kommen würde, begann sein Blut wieder in tiefere Regionen seines Körpers zu wandern.

Draco küsste sein Opfer und rieb sich an ihm. Über Harrys Körper liefen warme Schauer und auch seine Erregung erwachte zu neuem Leben. Er musste zugeben, diese Ungewissheit, was als nächstes passieren würde, machte ihn irgendwie an. Er musste sich vollkommen auf andere verlassen.

Harry schrie plötzlich auf, als sich etwas Langes und Hartes in sein Inneres bohrte. Blaise bewegte sich langsam und küsste Harry zur Entschuldigung.

„Es scheint... oh bitte, schneller... als hätte Blaise gewonnen", stöhnte Harry Draco genau ins Gesicht. Allerdings bekam er vorerst nur ein dreckiges Grinsen als Antwort.

Blaise bewegte sich weiter, aber sehr langsam. Er bewegte sich auch immer hin und her. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er wollte ihn dehnen. Doch wieso? Er war doch schon in ihm. Und langsam dämmerte es Harry. Die wollten doch nicht...

„Eigentlich haben wir beide gewonnen", antwortet Draco doch noch. Harry hatte keine Zeit, auch nur irgendwie noch welche Bedenke zu äußern. Blaise hinter ihm zog sich aus ihm zurück und schien vor seinem Eingang zu warten.

Draco presste sich an ihm und plötzlich hatte er zwei Schwänze in sich. Es tat einfach nur weh. Und das tat er auch kund, indem er schrie. Zu viel mehr war er auch nicht fähig, der Schmerz war einfach zu groß.

Seine Atmung war schnell und er versuchte sich krampfhaft davon abzuhalten, loszuheulen. Nur nebenbei nahm er war, wie er wieder geküsst wurde und Hände über seinen Körper fuhren. Er musste sich stark zurückhalten, nicht auf die Zunge zu beißen, die so schamlos seine Hilflosigkeit ausnutzte.

Die Slytherins versuchten jede Bewegung zu vermeiden und Harry genügend Zeit zu geben, was allerdings nicht so einfach war. Es war einfach ein verfickt geiles Gefühl, Schwanz an Schwanz in jemandem zu stecken. Harry jedoch sah das etwas anders. Es war wirklich richtig gewesen, ihn zu fesseln, da er spätestens jetzt flüchten würde. Doch auch diese Gedanken wurden weggespült, als die Slytherins begannen sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam zogen sie sich raus und stießen gemeinsam wieder zu.

Harry fand immer noch, dass es irrsinnig wehtat, aber es war nicht nur das. Da Draco so nah bei ihm war, rieb er an seinem Glied und stimulierte ihn so. Es dauerte etwas doch schließlich war Harry hingerissen. Er versank in einem Strudel aus Schmerz und Lust, die sich zu purer Geilheit vereinten.

Er gab irgendwelche Laute von sich, zuckte immer vor und zurück, da er nicht wusste, an wen er sich mehr drücken sollte. Er konnte nicht mehr denken, fühlte nur noch Hitze und dieses berauschende Gefühl. Immer tiefer versank er in der Leidenschaft, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. Er ergoss sich auf Dracos Bauch und sackte dann fast leblos in sich zusammen.

Den Slytherins ging es ähnlich, auch sie kamen laut stöhnend in Harry. Dieser fühlte, wie sich die Flüssigkeit in ihm verteilte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber in genau diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl den nächsten Tag nur mit liegen verbringen konnte. Sein verdammter Arsch war wundgefickt.

Seine zwei Foltermeister brachen auch zusammen und blieben regungslos liegen. Nur ihr schneller Atem zeigte, dass sie noch lebten. Zum Glück dachte Draco noch daran, Harry noch loszumachen, denn die Erschöpfung kam und riss sie alle in einen tiefen Schlaf.

ENDE

°+°+°+°

hüstel Das is 'ne Fic! Da geht nun mal alles! Mehr sag ich dazu nicht...


End file.
